


All The Signs Say I Belong To You

by bethought (daeseol)



Series: Screaming Like Mandrakes, Moaning Like Myrtle [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/bethought
Summary: Jungwoo meant to go to Diagon Alley, but why did he end up at Quidditch superstar Wong Yukhei's house?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Screaming Like Mandrakes, Moaning Like Myrtle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/561505
Comments: 42
Kudos: 169





	1. The Floo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I came back to this fic early this year, and did some editing. I had to take down the original post, and have this one reposted. I won’t make any promises, but this time, I will try my best to get this done!  
> 2\. Still part of the NCT Hogwarts AU!  
> 

Everything was almost ready for sixth year. Jungwoo got his clothes, quills, parchments, and a couple of new books packed neatly in his luggage. His robes, however, still hung on the door, left there since last weekend when his mom ironed and unintentionally burned it. It would have been alright if it were just the fringes but nope. There was a gaping hole right beneath his Hufflepuff crest, huge enough he could fit a fist in it. So roughly a week before classes started, Jungwoo had no choice but to begrudgingly go back to Diagon Alley.

They restocked on Floo Powder the other day, thankfully, and Jungwoo couldn’t be any more grateful. He couldn't do Apparition yet, and there was no way he would travel an hour by bus to the Leaky Cauldron. He had no other option but the Floo Network. 

He grabbed a handful of the green powder, stepped inside the fireplace (“Be careful!” His mom yelled from the kitchen) and opened his mouth to say “Diagon Alley.” Things normally went fine with the Floo. Besides, he had been using it since he was five. But sometimes, they forget that fireplaces still require maintenance. Soot and ash covered its walls that when he threw a hand up, he knocked some off, and he got some in his mouth. And by some, it meant enough he could actually taste it. Dusty and almost fine, they stuck to the back of his throat. Jungwoo choked, and he could’ve at least stopped the process for a glass of water to save himself from dying, but his muscle memory got the better of him. The next thing he knew, his hand was empty of Floo Powder and he was gone.

Getting squeezed, pulled, and thrown into a weird tube of neon-colored vacuum, the few seconds into the network could be quite unpleasant. Partnering with choking on dust and coughing excessively, Jungwoo felt like dying. It wasn’t long before he saw a speck of light. That should be the end of the Floo Network. Or maybe even heaven. He could be already dead.

He hit the floor, and felt numb for a while, still reeling from the dizzy trip, unmindful of his body pain until a short jolt shot right from his bottom to his lower back. Charred wood cracked under his palms, and the dust that formed at impact made visibility a bit of a challenge. Thankfully, his coughing had stopped—it must have been the fall. But his throat still felt dry. He opened his eyes, wishing he luckily ended up in Diagon Alley, but the room hardly looked like he managed to be at the right place. No noise, not busy, no people. Well, except for a young, shirtless man seated on the couch, holding a towel that covered half of his still damp hair, looking at him with a mix of fear and confusion on his face.

Jungwoo thought he was familiar. He tried to think of the names as he made a quick glance of the walls. Plaques, medals, trophies, broomsticks, and a lot of Quidditch memorabilia. Then he saw last year’s Quidditch Cup wrapped in gold and scarlet ribbons. It said in its plate, “Wong Yukhei, Seeker.” Jungwoo froze. There was no way he could be wrong. It’s Wong Yukhei, Hogwarts’ Quidditch superstar. 

Realizing he ended up in the house of the most sought-after student of his age had Jungwoo screaming. Yukhei, meanwhile, pulled his legs up the sofa, his towel covering his body, also joining Jungwoo in a screech chorus. Jungwoo stood up. There was a thud so loud it quickly silenced the both of them. He dropped to the floor. 

The pain in his forehead surged through the rest of his face. He was a lot dizzier this time, the dangerous kind he felt like throwing up. Pressing his palm against it gave a bit of relief, but he realized it was strange to feel something warm and damp. It shouldn’t be wet, he thought. A thick line of crimson trickled down his forearm and he pulled his hand away.

“Holy fuck!” Yukhei exclaimed, half-horrified, half-panicked at the sight of blood starting to cover Jungwoo’s face. “Shit. Shit. Are you okay? How — what — fuck.”

“D-dizzy,” Jungwoo muttered, his right eye half-lidded because of the blood.

Yukhei visibly freaked out. Of course, who wouldn’t, especially when a boy just apparated into your fireplace, and got himself a horrible hit on the head. But the seeker kept his logic intact. He grabbed another towel next to him, and pressed it on Jungwoo’s forehead. “It’s clean. I haven’t used it,” he said. “Can you stand up?” 

Jungwoo nodded and tried, but he tipped to the side. Yukhei grabbed him by the arm, and guided him to the couch. “Don’t move,” he said before disappearing somewhere in what Jungwoo could figure as the kitchen. He came back with a large bowl, an ice bag, a small jar of what looked like a salve, and another towel. Jungwoo, still in a bit of a shock, kept silent as Yukhei tended to his wound, cleaning his face with a wet towel.

The bleeding stopped. Jungwoo had the ice bag pressed on the wound. Thankfully, it wasn’t deep. No need for stitches. Jungwoo felt a bit better, too. The dizzy part was over. Relief came to him a bit, but he quickly felt apologetic after seeing bloodied towels around them.

Yukhei sighed. “God. Holy god.”

“Thank you, and sorry.” Jungwoo said. He bowed his head slowly which made him realize that Yukhei had been half-naked throughout the ordeal. Jungwoo shut his eyes, shifting to the side. _Shit._ “Y-you’re shirtless.”

“Oh.” Yukhei blinked and looked at himself. “Stay there.”

“Y-yes.” Jungwoo nodded. He had nowhere to go anyway.

Yukhei disappeared again inside one of the rooms, and came out wearing a loose plain black shirt. He went straight to the kitchen, and filled two glasses with water. The sound of it reminded Jungwoo how much he actually needed it for his throat.

“You’re from Hogwarts.” Yukhei said. He handed the glass to Jungwoo.

“Yes.” Jungwoo answered after gulping the contents of the glass. “How did you know?” He never thought people would recognize him. He wasn’t really the type to stand out. Or so he thought.

Yukhei chuckled. “Everyone knows you. Perfect O.W.L.s, all Outstanding.”

Jungwoo was one of the smartest students of his year. Many thought he should have been in Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat did what it needed to do. He didn’t really regard himself as the exceptional kind—a lot of other students were smart, too, anyway—but the reputation just grew as the years went by, peaking last year when he got O’s for all of his O.W.L.s, the only student to do so this year. He would rather say he was a hard-working, dedicated student, almost like the perfect Hufflepuff. He didn’t like the smart-ass image because to begin with, he believed he shouldn’t be popular for doing what he ought to do as a student — do well in school. But he didn’t completely hate it either. Besides, it still had its perks. Tiny bits. Like the most popular (and perhaps also the hottest) Quidditch player of Hogwarts knowing him. 

Jungwoo nodded, almost forced.

“Sorry for ending up in your home,” Jungwoo segued. “I...I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley, but I choked on dust and the network decided to drop me here.”

“That’s...funny.” Yukhei looked at his fireplace and then back to Jungwoo. “I didn’t know we’re connected to the Floo network actually.”

Normally, Jungwoo would say “Really? That’s weird” or “You must be lying” for sarcasm, but he just almost cracked his head open and he didn’t have the energy to be too enthusiastically conversational right now. Noticing Jungwoo would remain silent, Yukhei continued. “But you’re dirty and your shirt’s bloody. Literally. Also considering your state right now, I don’t think you should still go to Diagon Alley.”

Jungwoo nodded. Again, too tired to debate but Yukhei made a point. “Yeah, guess I’ll go back home.”

“Yes,” Yukhei smiled. Jungwoo caught his breath for a second. “Good. Good. How are you going home though?”

It turned out that Yukhei lived almost ten miles away from home. With a wounded head and grubby clothes, Jungwoo crossed out public Muggle transportation as an option. Jungwoo almost said Floo Powder again but then, Yukhei said he didn’t know they were connected to the network so they probably didn’t have any powder with them. Also, fireplaces seemed a little too dangerous for him right now. 

“You can borrow my broomstick,” Yukhei said. Yes, of course. Broomstick. Why didn’t he think of it? Yukhei probably had an extra. Jungwoo could use it, yes. But he had a problem.

“I can’t fly a broomstick.”

Yukhei blinked. “What?”

Jungwoo felt blood rush to his face. Everyone knew what broomsticks were. If Muggles had automobiles, wizards used broomsticks. Teenagers like Jungwoo were expected to have at least basic practical knowledge of riding one. To be fair though, it was not like Jungwoo could not in any way ride the broomstick. It’s a mandatory class for first years anyway, but the A he got from their flying instructor for doing the minimum fly height did almost nothing to change the little interest he had for flight. He didn’t like the feeling of being mid-air. If he could avoid it, he would.

“No. I mean, I just...”

Yukhei sighed. Whether out of annoyance or pity, Jungwoo wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo muttered. He stood up and dusted his pants, although it did pretty much nothing to the dark streaks of charcoal smeared on them. “I guess I’m just gonna take the bus. At least I can take a seat.”

“No. Brooms are faster,” Yukhei insisted, grabbing one of the broomsticks that hung on the wall. A golden “Firebolt Supreme” embossed on its handle shone a little too bright for Jungwoo’s still sensitive eyes.

Jungwoo shook his head. “I’m sorry I really can’t—”

“You know what, had you been a really random stranger I would have actually left you bleeding to death,” Yukhei deadpanned, catching Jungwoo off guard by the sudden honesty. If he could curl on the ground right now because _ouch_ , that quite hurt, he would. “But you’re someone I coincidentally know by face and name. Plus you’re injured so it can’t be just you alone.”

Jungwoo remained silent, trying to piece together what Yukhei was trying to say. Then it hit him. If there was anything close to a comprehensible response, it was his eyes slowly going wide.

“What?” Yukhei asked, tilting his head to the direction of the door. “Look, my parents are coming back soon. I don't want them to think I’m bringing home a boy without their permission.”

Before Jungwoo could even react, Yukhei began dashing to the kitchen. Jungwoo stood up, feeling both scared and confused. He had no other choice at this point. “B-but...I could fall?”

“You won't. I promise." Yukhei’s answer wasn't the most reassuring but he's an expert in this, Jungwoo reminded himself. He's a star seeker. Jungwoo could, or should, trust his experiential authority.

They found themselves in a huge expanse of green. Neat rows of bushes, almost a maze, zigzagged the garden, complex topiaries towering here and there. Jungwoo’s jaws dropped further when he saw a Quidditch field on the side.

Yukhei stared at him, the smug on his face spelled amusement. “Not the official size,” he began, obviously referring to the field. “But big enough for practice.”

Jungwoo shouldn't be surprised. Yukhei wouldn't have had the Quidditch skills he’s known for if he had no time and place to play it practically everyday.

After cleaning the broomstick, Yukhei mounted on it, moving a little away from the bipod so there was enough space for Jungwoo to sit on. There were a few more coaxing before Yukhei successfully convinced Jungwoo that there was no turning back now.

“Uh, how fast will this be?” Jungwoo’s curious mind would normally wonder what kind of cushioning charm was used for this because the invisible seat was really comfortable but the anxiety had gotten the better of him.

Yukhei hummed. “I’ll probably go for a hundred.”

“ _A hundred_?”

“Miles per hour.”

“I-isn’t that too fast?”

“You’ll reach home in ten minutes or less.”

Jungwoo gulped. “Uhm...okay. So what do I do? I don’t want to fall.”

“Seriously though. You’ve never ridden a broomstick before?” Yukhei chuckled and Jungwoo knew he should feel offended but again, he was scared. No space for other emotions right now.

‘I...I did but…”

Yukhei did not even let him finish. He took both of Jungwoo’s wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Jungwoo and pressing him against Yukhei’s back. Jungwoo could smell a soft tinge of lavender and mint in his hair. Right, Yukhei just came out of the shower when Jungwoo fell on the fireplace. This was a little too close, if not intimate.

“Don’t even try letting go.” It was both an order and a threat. Jungwoo could only nod.

Yukhei kicked the ground, and Jungwoo felt his feet dangle in the air.

“Shit! Oh god. Shit!” Jungwoo pulled Yukhei, pressed his head on the back of Yukhei’s neck and started yelling.

“For Merlin’s sake!”

“I’m fucking scared!”

“Just...oh god. Don’t fucking scream!”

“I’m trying!”

“You’re not!”

Jungwoo could only shut his eyes, muttering a litany of curses, and he knew they were zooming away from the ground when he felt the wind crashing against his face. They accelerated too fast for his liking, and he wished he wasn’t crushing Yukhei’s internal organs with how tight he was hugging him.

“I’ll go faster,” Yukhei said. Jungwoo couldn’t answer; he had nothing else to do anyway. He just made a loud hum, still pressed tightly against the other’s back.

True to what Yukhei said, they arrived in less than ten minutes — Jungwoo’s shortest travel back home, but probably the longest ten minutes of his life so far. He wasn’t sure if this was better than getting tossed around the Floo network’s vacuum, but at least he didn’t get another concussion in the head.

“Uh, you can let go now,” Yukhei mumbled. They had been on the ground for quite a while, but Jungwoo still had his arms around Yukhei.

“S-sorry,” Jungwoo bit his lip, a little shaky. They landed on an old, empty park a block away from where he lived. It’s a rather secluded neighborhood that even if it was noon, there were practically no single Muggle around. Jungwoo feeling the ground on his feet was a major relief.

“Thank you. I’m...I’m really sorry for the trouble.”

Yukhei nodded, smiling. “Clean your fireplace.”

Jungwoo let out an awkward, still nervous chuckle. “We will. Sorry again.”

They exchanged goodbyes, quick ones, and Yukhei was up in the air again. 

Flight, blood, and missed plans. He knew Mondays weren’t always great, today being one. But at least he was alive. He could have died today if it wasn’t for Yukhei. Thankfully, that didn’t happen. 

Also, he realized Yukhei was pretty hot.

Students packed the Great Hall with a few seats still open, reserved for freshmen. The professors had not arrived yet, so it was still pretty much a mess of noisy old students, their simultaneous talking almost like an annoying rolling rumble.

Jungwoo’s wound had almost healed. He still wore a Band Aid on the forehead, visible and awkward for the first day of school. But then, Jungwoo had always believed he had no image to keep, if not protect, anyway. He didn’t like attention.

“Jungwoo! What’s up!” Mark exclaimed a little too loud that everyone looked at Jungwoo. It did not help that Mark was a Gryffindor, just a table away from the Hufflepuffs. So much for not getting attention.

Mark ran towards him, pointing at the bandage on Jungwoo’s forehead. “Fashion statement?”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “It is, if I didn’t hit my head last week and almost bled to death.”

“That’s dark humor right there.” Mark shrugged, but raised brows when Jungwoo didn’t say anything. “Okay. Okay. You...really did?”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo took a treacle tart and placed it on his plate. “Long story but...it wasn’t that bad. It’s almost healed.”

“Good to hear,” Mark said, reaching for a chocolate frog before getting a slap on the back of his hand. “Ow!”

“Go get food from your table.” Kun appeared behind Mark before sitting next to Jungwoo. He’s also a Hufflepuff.

“It’s not like y’all gonna finish them all?” Mark complained, but Kun just narrowed his eyes on him. The argument got cut with loud squeals and cheers erupting from the Gryffindor table. The other houses followed, and all eyes were on the door.

“Of course, of course.” Mark said, rolling his eyes. The chocolate frog was already in his hand. “Wong Yukhei.”

For the past five years, it has always been like this. To be quite honest, Yukhei with his Hogwarts robes didn’t look anything extraordinary. It’s the same as everyone else’s: a red-and-gold uniform. But he was _the_ Hogwarts superstar — an especially good-looking one for that matter. 

Yukhei's rise to fame began with his first year, after he was recruited as his house's new seeker. His debut season led the Gryffindor to a landslide victory. Since then, for five straight years, the Gryffindors had always won the cup. But this year’s louder than usual cheer for Yukhei’s appearance at the Great Hall was not without reason. Several major leagues had expressed desires to recruit him even if he hadn't finished school yet, and another rumor came out that Yukhei might have already joined Puddlemere United. To see him return to school was perhaps a major relief both for his house and his Hogwarts fans.

Jungwoo wouldn’t have minded Yukhei coming to Hogwarts with such a warm welcome. He was actually surprised that, for someone who had loathed attention, he was pretty much indifferent to Yukhei’s celebrity status. Maybe because he had never cared? Or that he had been taking it for granted. Besides, they never interacted. He didn’t enjoy flying, which meant he wasn’t a huge Quidditch fan. But after what happened last week, seeing Yukhei again felt strange. Yukhei’s presence felt familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Everything that happened on that Monday morning came rushing back in his head, and he didn't exactly know what to do with them.

It didn’t help that Yukhei looked at Jungwoo’s direction, and his typically stern face brightened up. The Hufflepuff table’s pretty much filled, and Jungwoo didn’t want to assume it was for him, but was there any other reason for Yukhei to smile at them?

“Hey,” Kun nudged. It seemed like he had been staring at Jungwoo for a while.

Jungwoo gulped and nodded. He reached for the nearest goblet, filled it with water, and drank it all but slowly.

“You’re red.” Mark said.

“I’m not.” Jungwoo dropped the goblet a little too hard, he had Kun’s eyebrows raised at him.

“It’s okay,” Kun said. “Everyone crushes on Yukhei.”

Jungwoo’s ears turned a lot redder. “I don’t.”

Kun shrugged. “I don’t know. I just assume everyone likes him.”

“Same.” Mark said. “You like him?”

“Yeah,” Kun said like it was a matter of fact. “I mean, not the I-Want-Him-To-Slam-Me-Against-The-Wall kind of like.”

Mark leaned towards Kun so that he was almost in front of Jungwoo. “He’s got nice abs.” He would know, of course. Mark’s part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, too. He's a chaser.

Kun nodded and grinned. “Now let me rethink the not-slamming-against-the-wall part.”

Jungwoo didn’t say anything, even if Mark and Kun were laughing. He knew Yukhei had abs. Of course. He had seen it. But he wouldn’t say it. Besides, he was still convincing himself that he wasn’t really crushing on Yukhei even if all the signs told that he probably already was. If he spoke more, he might just sound a little too defensive. He tried to join the laughter, and wished he didn’t sound faking it.

The Gryffindors were beside the Hufflepuffs which as far as Jungwoo was concerned could either be good or bad. Yukhei took the seat across Jungwoo, so that they’re practically each other’s views. The latter tried not to mind, especially now that the professors started coming in, and the Sorting was about to start. But for all the holding back Jungwoo tried, he would find himself stealing glances.

Every time Yukhei caught him, he smiled. There was no hiding now, and with the Gryffindor staring at him, Jungwoo’s attention was locked. Yukhei pointed at his forehead, and raised a thumb. His bushy brow’s tiny quirk suggested he was asking if Jungwoo’s forehead felt better. Jungwoo promptly nodded and gave a thumbs up back, smiling.

Their almost never-ending exchange of giddy grins bordering flirting was cut short when Kun pinched Jungwoo on the side, a little too painful for a teasing. 

“Fuck, that hurts!”

“I don’t care,” Kun whispered with a deadpan face. He had a piercing stare Jungwoo felt his soul was exposed. “I saw that. You know him.”

Jungwoo pretended he didn’t understand and shrugged. “Everyone knows him.”

“Stop the act!” Kun pinched him again, this time on the thigh. “Since when did you know each other?”

“We’re not dating.” Jungwoo blurted out. Defensive, but he’d rather lay down facts.

“Okay. Got it. What else?”

Jungwoo sighed. “It’s a long story. Can that wait at least until we get to the common room?”

Kun gave him a three-second stare before shaking his head, inching closer to his friend. He grinned. “Okay, now tell me.”

Jungwoo actually wished he wouldn't see the need to talk about what happened last week until at least a week into the term. But here he was, on the first day of school, forced to admit that he magically appeared in Yukhei’s house, with Yukhei in his post-shower glory. Plus the bandage on his head. His enthusiasm in retelling was inversely proportional to how Kun seemed to be enjoying his story.

Jungwoo was glad that Kun still kept the story a secret. Not that it was a matter-of-life-and-death kind of deal. There was no promise to not tell anyone about it. But at Hogwarts, student secrets never stayed untold — its walls had ears. And considering Yukhei's star status, Jungwoo’s story would make a good start for dating rumors, which he would gladly be happy to keep out of. He was here to learn magic.

First class was Potions. Jungwoo’s summer review of Amortentia was still fresh in his mind, following Professor Doh’s last year syllabus, but the potions master thought it was boring so he opted for a more challenging one: Draught of Living Dead. A potion that could put someone into a death-like, almost indefinite sleep. Pretty much what Snow White had in her apple.

They did it in pairs, Jungwoo’s disappointment who preferred to do things on his own. But checking the instructions, its complexity suddenly made him thankful for this pair approach. They would have next month for the individual attempt, anyway.

“Hey, need a partner?” 

Jungwoo almost jumped when a familiar voice whispered closely in his ear, the hairs on his back stood. It was Yukhei. Had he not been looking so fine Jungwoo might have slammed the book on the other’s face. But Yukhei was — and always — more than fine. And he smelled nice, too.

Jungwoo stared. “You mean _you_ need a partner.”

“Exactly.” Yukhei nodded. “So how do we start?”

“I didn’t even say yes?”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, great!” Jungwoo wasn’t even sure why Yukhei sounded so delighted. The Gryffindor grabbed his book and opened it. “So...page 32.”

Yukhei read the instructions out loud, and began picking the ingredients. Jungwoo typically led group work, so his pride would have pushed him to protest, but he remembered that Yukhei got an O in their Potions O.W.L.S. so this shouldn't be bad. Besides, he kind of liked the way their shoulders brushed against each other.

“Why are you smiling?” Yukhei paused halfway from reaching one of the ingredients.

Jungwoo stiffened. “I...wasn't?”

“You were.”

“Ah.” Jungwoo needed an excuse. “It’s...you're...uh, cutting the beans! You're supposed to crush them.”

It wasn’t good, but that would do. Yukhei blinked. He looked at his book to check the instructions before making a disappointed hiss.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Yukhei chuckled. “It's because you're my partner. You're making me nervous.”

Jungwoo wasn't sure if that was a sincere comment or a joke. “So much for an O, Mr. Quidditch Superstar.” He teased back.

Yukhei laughed. “Do I not intimidate you?”

“A bit.”

“You don't look intimidated right now.”

“Because…” Jungwoo trailed off and grabbed the silver knife from Yukhei. “I know the difference between crushing beans and murdering them.”

The beans on the table were mushed, almost paste-like. Yukhei scratched his head, and laughed awkwardly. “Oops.”

“Yeah. Oops.”

“I'll work on the beakers,” Yukhei said. He almost completed a full turn towards the cupboard when he went back and turned to Jungwoo.

“Yes?”

Yukhei was smiling. “Nothing. I’m just glad I don't intimidate you.”

He gave Jungwoo a gentle tap on the shoulder and then he was off. 

Jungwoo blinked, his silver knife stuck halfway in a small bean. Thinking about it, Jungwoo never even tried talking to him even if they shared classes before. Was it because he felt scared? He couldn’t remember any situation he felt they needed to have a conversation, although he couldn’t deny that Yukhei did give off an intimidating vibe. Since his first Quidditch Cup victory, he always had it.

Today felt different though. Well, Yukhei approached _him_ , not the other way around (or at least not uninvitedly) but still, the intimidation felt distant now. Was it good? He couldn't tell. Since that unlucky Floo network accident, Yukhei had been nothing but nice to Jungwoo. Was it something he was supposed to interpret differently? He wasn't sure either.

Jungwoo shook his head. He should be concentrating on their potion and trying his best not to get an explosion, like the table next to them did.

Their Potions class was just the start of the many more times Jungwoo would see more of Yukhei. 

Although Jungwoo had been _really extraordinarily academically exemplary_ , he still thought this year would be a lot more challenging than usual. N.E.W.T.-level classes meant students needed to cooperate if they wanted to survive. He had been diligently writing notes in the most organized manner, notes which his friends had always considered their saving grace. By friends, he meant Mark and Kun. This year, it appeared that he’d be adding another person to the team.

Yukhei once approached him and asked if he could borrow their Herbology notes. Jungwoo said yes immediately, and he thought it’d be a nice repayment for helping him with the Draught of the Living Dead when he almost burned their potion for misreading a step. Since then, he had twice handed Yukhei a copy, all with extra “Good luck!” and doodles on the side.

The following morning, Kun came storming at Jungwoo, who was reading a book on his bed, after learning that Yukhei received the notes first and not him or Mark. 

“As one of your best friends, I am offended.” Kun held a box of cinnamon rock cakes. He befriended a few of the kitchen elves last year, and Kun had regularly received treats from them. “Heard it from Mark.”

“He asked,” Jungwoo retorted. He tried to reach for one, but Kun pulled the box away. “You haven't.”

“Don’t you know the Muggle saying, ‘Bros before hoes. Sisters before misters’?” Kun took an angry bite from the cake and quickly swallowed it. “I get it okay you're trying to impress Mister Super-Fine Future World Cup Daddy, but at least remember that Herbology isn't really my most favorite subject.”

Kun's dislike (he said hate was a bit too strong) for Herbology came in their late third year, when he dropped a glass of Puffapod beans in the greenhouse. They instantly bloom when they come into contact with solid objects, especially soil, and Puffapod flowers sprout everywhere they had to end the class early. Hufflepuff got several points off, and he blamed himself for not winning the House cup that year.

“I'll give you a copy later, I promise.” Jungwoo said. His puppy eyes stared at Kun before looking at the already half-empty box of cakes. Kun nodded with a pout.

“And Mark said Yukhei would still give you his Transfiguration notes.”

Yukhei offered his notes, saying that Transfiguration (aside from Potions) was his other forte. Jungwoo had repeatedly declined. While he didn’t particularly enjoy Transfiguration (he still got an O for his O.W.L.s there), he wasn't really asking for anything in return. But Yukhei insisted. He had sent at least two notes so far. His handwriting was bad but still comprehensible, and it had a lot more side notes and doodles, mostly of Snitches and talking broomsticks. Not particularly good, but Jungwoo still thought they were cute.

“I didn't ask, but he wanted to,” Jungwoo explained.

Kun shrugged. “Whatever.”

“It's true!” Jungwoo exclaimed. “Don’t be dramatic, and I know you like Yukhei so stop being jealous.”

Kun chuckled. “I am jealous, yes. But let’s not talk about how I feel, but what _you_ feel.”

“Huh?”

Kun sat down on the edge of the bed. He then tapped both of his cheeks. “You always flush whenever we talk about Yukhei.” 

As usual, Jungwoo panicked. He placed his hand on both cheeks, trying to feel if his face had gotten warm. They had not.

“Don't lie.”

“I'm not? You're pink.”

“Shut up.”

“I can't believe knocking your head on a fireplace is all it would take for you to be whipped.” Kun laughed. “For the hottest student of Hogwarts, at that.”

“Can you stop? It’s not what you think.” As far as his feelings were concerned, Jungwoo had always thought it’s just a growing soft spot for a nice, new friend. (Kun and Mark still insisted it’s a crush.) Despite their awkward introduction, he and Yukhei seemed to just hit it off as good acquaintances. Yeah, good friends at least. Whether this could possibly lead to something else, there’s no way telling, but he wouldn’t deny that he had been enjoying Yukhei’s company. 

Kun narrowed his eyes and wiggled his brows, lips curled to an intentionally annoying smug. “Show business.”

 _Show business_. Jungwoo shook his head, and tried to laugh it off, although the idea popped in his head. Yukhei was a super star, both inside and outside Hogwarts. If Yukhei paid him more attention than he had already been giving, was there any chance of Jungwoo being a potential target of dating rumors? He panicked at the thought, also unsure why that sent a sudden rush of butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head again. That’s very unlikely.


	2. The Broom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School had not been really kind to sixth years, but opportunities to become good friends seemed to abound for Jungwoo and Yukhei.

With the exception of Mark and Kun, no one seemed to be surprised by Yukhei and Jungwoo’s new found friendship. Some even expected it. Yukhei was a sports genius, but he excelled academically, too. He never received a grade lower than Acceptable in any of his O.W.L.s, and Jungwoo always had O’s. Both were expected to end up in a couple of N.E.W.T.-level classes, and at the very least be introduced to each other. Obviously, that wasn't exactly how it happened, but it took the better way.

Mark and Kun kept giving Jungwoo _the stares_ as they took their usual lunch spots at the Great Hall. Tuesday lunchtimes meant it’s just the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Not even a second onto their seats, Yukhei was already talking with Jungwoo, asking about their Everlasting Elixirs essay assignment. Jungwoo, of course, more than willingly entertained the questions.

“Honestly,” Kun began as soon as Yukhei left. “He could have just asked Sicheng.”

Jungwoo looked back. Yes, Dong Sicheng, one of the other Gryffindors they shared some classes with.

“I don’t know,” he said, slicing a steak. “Maybe Sicheng didn’t know.”

“He also got an O in Potions,” Mark said. “Sicheng could’ve been in Ravenclaw, too, you know.”

Jungwoo nodded — just nodded. Mark and Kun silently glared at him.

“What?”

Mark pretended he didn’t hear Jungwoo. He turned to Kun, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, and shook his head a little too dramatically. “It’s over. Hogwarts’ Quidditch superstar has stolen our friend.”

“Guys, no—”

Kun bowed his head, shoulders shaking and faking a cry. Jungwoo would laugh at his scrunched up face if they weren’t teasing him. “I know. My best friend. He’s gone.” He reached for Mark's hand and held it tightly.

“Stop it.” Jungwoo slapped both on the shoulder. “We aren’t dating.”

Kun shrugged. “Convince us.”

Jungwoo opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. It’s true though, they weren’t dating, but he wasn’t dumb either to ignore the lowkey flirting. It was too early to put a label. Maybe good friends? That would be the most fitting right now.

Jungwoo had never been on a Quidditch field. Well, technically he had been, but never beyond the elevated bleachers. He wasn't there on his own accord. He was supposed to meet Yukhei for the Transfiguration notes, but coincidentally, the Gryffindors just finished their practice game. They were the last team scheduled for that day, and Yukhei insisted on touring him around. There’s nothing much to see to be quite honest, but it’s his first time on the grounds so he said yes. A novel experience.

It was a little overwhelming, taking a different view of the field from the ground. He knew the bleachers were towers, but he never realized how tall they were until he stood right below one. Yukhei would talk as they walked around, sounding almost tour guide-ish, explaining every part of the pitch — the scoring area, the goal posts, the central circle — and the game, too, in detail.

“I'm pretty sure I understand how the field works,” Jungwoo said, although he sounded more sarcastic than intended.

“Of course, of course.” Yukhei then struck the broomstick he held in his other hand to the ground. “So done with the basics. Do we go flying now?”

“Are you trying to recruit me?”

“No.”

“I’m not flying.”

“Come on! You already did it once.” Yukhei had an arm over Jungwoo’s shoulder, and Jungwoo could only let out an awkward chuckle. He felt his heart race, partly because he might actually end up flying again, but also the fact that he’s basically pressed against Yukhei’s body. When did Yukhei feel this comfortable with him? And why did Jungwoo feel the same?

“I...I'm still not—”

“They say,” Yukhei began. He was smiling, looking determined. “The only way to get rid of fears is to face them.”

Jungwoo wiggled out of Yukhei's arm. They already talked about Jungwoo's dislike for broomsticks, and why he couldn't fly. He had a bad fall when he was a kid, he was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. While he still clearly remembered the fun of being up in the air, since the accident, he promised to stay away from broomsticks unless needed.

Yukhei shrugged. “Well, I just wanted to help.”

“Appreciate it, but I'm good.”

Yukhei nodded. “Okay.” He went over his broomstick, and without any cue, he soared in the air at an amazing speed. He glided up and down, circled the posts and around almost every corner of the pitch. He went too fast, Jungwoo felt dizzy following him with his eyes. 

Yukhei zoomed past Jungwoo, and smiled. He was enjoying it. 

The idea of hovering in the air, feet high above the ground, still gave Jungwoo the chills. But seeing Yukhei have fun somehow made Jungwoo think again. He had done it before, just weeks ago, and nothing bad happened. 

Yukhei flew down, hovering right next to the Hufflepuff. “So?”

“Nice.”

Yukhei just looked at him, smiling.

“Come on.”

“No, I’m not—”

Yukhei yanked the shaft of the broomstick and moved backward, closer to the bristles. Jungwoo knew what it meant. He’d sit in the front, and Yukhei would take the back ride so he could maneuver the broomstick. The picture was clear in his head, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the idea.

“I never said I can't fly,” Jungwoo said. “I just don't. There’s a difference.”

Yukhei blinked and then he laughed. “That's not what you said last time.”

Jungwoo tried to say something, but decided not to. While he hit his head that day, almost everything was still fresh in memory. Yukhei was right. He did say he didn’t fly. He said he _couldn't_ fly.

“Whatever.” Jungwoo sighed. Yukhei gave him puppy eyes and a wide smile, like an eager child.

“What the hell?”

Yukhei said nothing, still the same grin Jungwoo couldn’t describe as anything but _adorable_.

“Fine! Fine. Just the basics! No swirls and turns and all that fancy mid-air things.”

There was no turning back. Jungwoo agreed, partly because he convinced himself he had to face his fear, and also because this meant Yukhei would get to back-hug him. He carefully mounted the broomstick, and Yukhei fixed his position.

“Ready?” Yukhei asked, almost a whisper so close to Jungwoo’s ear it ran a shiver down his spine. Jungwoo nodded.

“Just...not too fast, okay?”

Yukhei hummed. Then they were floating.

“Shit, shit, shit.” They were hardly a meter above ground, but Jungwoo was visibly shaking. Yukhei pressed himself closer against his back.

“Hey, breathe. Don’t close your eyes. We might lose balance.”

Yukhei said it like it was the easiest thing to do. Tears started to well up as he tried to keep his eyes open. He thought it was great, to have himself in front while Yukhei had his back, but he felt like the last time was a lot better. At least there was something — well, someone — to hold on to while on flight. This time he had none, just the broomstick and open air.

“Jungwoo?” Yukhei sounded a lot concerned. He reached for Jungwoo’s hands, tightly holding the broomstick, and wrapped his own around them. “It’s okay. I got you.”

Jungwoo’s breath hitched, but the thumb that gently caressed the side of his hand had a sudden, calming effect on him. They rose higher, slowly, and Yukhei kept a tight hold of Jungwoo.

“Are your eyes closed?” He asked. Jungwoo shook his head. They weren’t going any place higher than the stands, circling around the pitch leisurely.

“Great,” Yukhei said. He might be a little too close right now, his chin almost touching Jungwoo’s shoulder, but he liked it. It helped him.

“How high are we now?” Jungwoo asked as they passed between goalposts.

“Hmm,” Yukhei looked down. “Probably twenty feet. The posts are thirty.”

They sped up a bit. His heart rammed against his chest, but Jungwoo wasn’t shaking anymore. He smiled.

“Like it?” Yukhei tapped the back of Jungwoo’s hand.

“Refreshing.”

“Yeah, can dry sweaty robes.”

“That’s gross.”

“I know. Player stuff.”

“Still gross.”

They flew for ten minutes, short enough for Jungwoo to get more comfortable with the air, but not too long for him to panic again. Yukhei steered the broomstick down, and soon they were back on solid ground.

“What can you say?”

“I don’t know.” Jungwoo shrugged. His hands felt cold, a little shaky, but not bad.

“You don’t have to like it right away, though.”

“Yeah.” There was a gentle tap on his shoulder. “But thanks! I enjoyed it.”

“Really?” Yukhei smiled.

Jungwoo nodded. “Although I think I’d need to rest if I dared fly again.”

“Yeah, facing your fear _is_ mentally exhausting.”

Jungwoo was, indeed, tired. But he also felt good. He didn’t think his flying reservations were long gone with just one flight, but he appreciated Yukhei for pushing him out of the comfort zone. And it felt better, too, for doing it out of his own choice. 

The horizon started to glow crimson, and the sun had set. They needed to go back and change so they could catch up on dinner.

“Thanks for the notes. And the extra flying lessons.” Jungwoo said.

Yukhei smiled. “See you at dinner.”

“See you.”

It’s dinner time, and Jungwoo was munching on his pumpkin pie when Mark popped right next to him. That also meant the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were inside. Jungwoo looked back and saw Yukhei, waving at him. He smiled.

“Guess who went on a date earlier?” Mark grabbed a cookie.

“Hmm, you Kun?” Jungwoo guessed. “Who is it?”

Kun narrowed his eyes on Jungwoo. “Not me.”

“I’m talking about _you_.” Mark grinned. He didn’t wait for a reaction, and went straight talking about how Jungwoo and Yukhei did flying lessons at the pitch this afternoon, exaggerating the scenes as how he remembered them.

“It wasn’t a date!” Jungwoo exclaimed. “I just took his notes, and he offered flying lessons because I hate flying.”

Mark said he was in the locker rooms when Jungwoo arrived. Curious, he checked on Yukhei, and saw Jungwoo with him. Not that Jungwoo minded. Mark could be sneaky and nosy, but he knew how to keep secrets. 

“But like, you should’ve seen how Yukhei held his hands like this!” Mark grabbed Kun’s hand, and held it like how Yukhei did to Jungwoo. For someone who watched from the grounds, Mark did have really bright eyes.

Kun could only just gasp in surprise and disbelief. "So do you like flying now?"

"No. Still hate it."

"But what about Yukhei?"

Mark nudged him, and he slapped his arm, drawing out laughter. Jungwoo wasn't taking the teasing seriously, but he was too tired to be defensive. He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

N.E.W.T.-level classes turned more demanding and difficult as autumn came in. Yes, they had more free time than last year, but almost all it was spent on studying and homework. Sixth years even hardly went to Hogsmeade the past week. 

Jungwoo wondered if taking seven classes was a good decision, but then Yukhei probably had it worse: He also had seven, on top of his Quidditch games. Thankfully, they had grown close enough to agree that keeping notes-sharing a habit would be beneficial. And it did help them a lot, especially when Yukhei would sneak in quick naps in some classes, and Jungwoo would sometimes find himself too drained to absorb and write down things. It’s a win-win setup.

Hogwarts still had two weeks before break, and when Jungwoo decided to dedicate more time studying in the library, Yukhei said he wanted to join. Jungwoo preferred studying alone, but he couldn’t say no when he missed the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, to Yukhei’s disappointment. And so, it wasn’t long before the note-sharing became actual study sessions. It wasn’t a bad idea, actually. They both worked hard, but Yukhei knew when to take a break. He was Jungwoo's reminder to breathe when things get too exhausting.

(“I still don’t get why you’re a Hufflepuff when you act like a Ravenclaw.” Yukhei once said when he came for one of their review sessions, and found out Jungwoo already finished two essays.

“Hard work. Dedication. And I’m nice,” Jungwoo said. “True Hufflepuff.”

“You’re not nice. You’re sarcastic.” Yukhei’s grin warranted a crumpled paper straight to the face, and he got it.)

More time spent with Yukhei also meant more time with broomsticks. If they weren't napping, they'd be in the Quidditch grounds. By the first week of December, Jungwoo had gotten a little more comfortable with flying than before. He still set some speed limits, and he never went above ten feet. But that's progress from not wanting to fly at all.

As deadlines came rolling in, most of the students lost track of time. Before they knew, they had inched close to Christmas break, drafting their last essays and scribbling on their final exams of the year. As soon as he wrote the last word for his History of Magic essay, Jungwoo cleaned his desk, and plopped straight to his bed. It felt great, especially after two hours of sitting in bad posture.

It hadn't been a minute when Kun came knocking on the door. “Good day, Kim Jungwoo. I’m your personal owl for today.”

“What?” Jungwoo groaned, not moving on his bed

“I bring with me a special message.”

Jungwoo didn't budge. “What now?”

Kun smiled and sat on the edge of Jungwoo’s bed, handing a sealed note. “Sicheng asked me to give this to you. He said it's from Yukhei.”

Jungwoo sat up straight and looked at Kun with suspicious eyes. “You’ve not opened this, have you?”

“No! It’s sealed. Look.”

“You’re smiling.”

“I’m...just, you know, excited.”

Jungwoo raised a brow and stared at his friend until Kun gave in. “Fine. Okay, I swear, I did not read it. I just realized something."

"What?"

"You know, Sicheng. He’s kinda cute.”

“Wait.” Jungwoo’s eyes grew wide. “He’s never been your crush?”

Jungwoo and Kun had been great friends since childhood. Their families were close, and they had been almost inseparable since they first met (they even had a party when they were both sorted to Hufflepuff). So they knew each other the best. While Jungwoo had dated at least once, Kun, who ironically always had a list of too many crushes, never tried going out. Jungwoo had always egged Kun to start dating, but he seemed to never run out of excuses.

“Uh, no?”

“I thought...well, I guess I have failed as your best friend.”

Kun shrugged. “You’ve been hanging out too much with your Gryffindor boy, that's why.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, and Kun did the same back.

"What I’m saying is, yes. I’ve never had a crush on Sicheng.”

“And then today happened.”

“And then today happened.”

It was this afternoon. Apparently, Sicheng only wanted to hand Kun Yukhei's note but saw him struggling on an Herbology essay. He decided to offer help, which Kun willingly accepted, and explained in detail all the things he couldn't understand. Had Sicheng never helped him, Kun would've been in the library until now.

“Well, then. Ask him out.” 

Kun sighed. “I don't know. We'll see.. But...alright! Enough about me. Open the note.”

“I’m not reading it in front of you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s personal.”

Kun squinted and gently pinched Jungwoo on the side. “Tell me, what’s the real deal?”

“We’re not dating.”

“Not buying it.”

“Give me a break. It’s almost Christmas!”

“And so?”

Jungwoo sighed. “We’re just good friends.”

The frustration and disappointment in Kun’s sigh was so apparent, Jungwoo had to hold him in the cheeks and squish his face. “You’re so cute!”

“Shut up.” Kun swatted Jungwoo’s hands away and stood up. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone. See you at dinner. If that’s an invitation for sex, I’m not saving you a seat.”

“Shut up!” Jungwoo kicked him, and Kun left the room laughing.

It’s not an invitation for sex, obviously, but it was an invitation nonetheless — to meet. Yukhei told him to see him tonight at the Clocktower Courtyard, and that he would be giving something. And Jungwoo did as he was told. They should meet at 9:45 PM, just fifteen minutes before curfew. He had never been out this late, being a responsible, rule-abiding student he was, and he felt a little antsy that he couldn’t see a sign of Yukhei when he arrived.

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei called. He peeked from behind one of the corridor pillars, waving.

“Thought you were late.” Jungwoo chuckled and sat next to Yukhei, who shook his head and smiled.

“I was…” He trailed off and looked at the clock tower. “Actually three minutes early.”

“Great. So what’s up?” Jungwoo sat on the ledge, legs crossed.

"Uhm," Yukhei fumbled something behind him, and then pulled a small red and green rectangular box with a ribbon on top. "Merry Christmas."

Jungwoo stared at it for a few seconds. "F-for me?"

Yukhei nodded. "I'm not particularly gifted at wrapping. But it's what's inside that counts!"

It was truly not the best wrapped gift. The red and green papers weren't symmetrical, and the tapes were all over the place. At least the ribbon looked nice.

"Th-thank you. I didn't have any, I'm sorry." Jungwoo said, carefully taking the gift. It felt a bit heavier than it looked like.

Yukhei shook his head. "No, it's okay. Think of it as your trophy for breaching the fifteen feet mark."

He referred to their "flying lessons." Just before their hell week, Jungwoo decided to be a little brave, and went five feet higher than his original self-imposed flying height limit. With the winter cold, it was a bit bad of an idea, but he managed to stay there for a few seconds. Still, it was an achievement.

“Also,” Yukhei continued. “Break starts in three days. And I won’t be seeing you until next year, so might as well give you this one now.”

"Thanks." Jungwoo mumbled, a little shy. "Can I open it now?"

"Sure."

Jungwoo tore the wrapping off, opened the box, and his face turned from curiosity to delight when he pulled a snow globe. It wasn’t exactly spherical, more tube-like. Inside, there was a small Quidditch pitch, almost the same as Hogwarts’. Two small broomsticks circled the pitch before zooming up with fancy spins. It went down, and repeated the cycle, hovering above ground before whirling up and down again.

“Tap it. Twice.” Yukhei looked excited. Jungwoo did. The top part of the globe became dark, and beneath it, clouds formed. A moon and small specks of light — stars — appeared. It lit the inside, not too bright, but enough to give a beautiful semblance of a night sky. The broomsticks continued its circling pattern. And then it snowed. A thin layer covered the pitch, just to add flavor to the winter feel.

“So, what do you think?”

Jungwoo looked up, and if there was anything his face told Yukhei, it was definitely more than appreciation.

“It’s beautiful. Really beautiful. I love it.”

“It is! I’m glad you liked it.”

“Thank you. I really wish I could give something back.” Jungwoo put back the snow globe inside its box. 

While Jungwoo genuinely appreciated it, plus the fact that his first Christmas gift came from Yukhei, he had been trying his best not to misconstrue the gesture beyond what it simply was. He couldn't assume, but he wasn't naive. He couldn't ignore the soft warmth in his chest, a strange but also familiar sensation that could be emotionally dangerous if he left it unchecked.

But now was not the best time to think too much. They didn't have time anyway, literally. 

Yukhei looked at the clock, and tapped Jungwoo on the shoulder. “It’s almost curfew. We should head back.”

"Yukhei." Jungwoo called just before part company.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, again. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

The winter break happened as fast as it came. While Jungwoo had always looked forward to Christmas Day, it's the New Year's that he loved the most. First, the midnight fireworks were the best, and second, it's Kun’s birthday. That year, he, Mark, and Kun decided to throw an "only-best friends" celebration on that day. Kun said his mom would let them have butterbeer, and that only meant it’s going to be a real party.

Because of Jungwoo’s unfortunate accident, the Kims had finally regularly kept their fireplace clean. And while Jungwoo had not used it since that day, he never thought of it as traumatic enough to stop him from taking the Floo Network. 

It’s January 1. He had pancakes and a hot mug of chocolate for breakfast. The shower was warm and refreshing. It was a great morning, and he was excited to go to Kun. He grabbed his gift, took a handful of Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, and watched as emerald flames grew in size. He then stepped into it, squinting a bit at the heat, and yelled, “Kun’s House!”

It’s the neon tube again, a little uncomfortable, but he was used to it. He saw the end light, and he prepared himself for landing, which he did successfully, his drop causing a small amount of ash dispersing in the air. When he looked up after dusting himself, his eyes grew wide.

Jungwoo didn’t move when he saw Yukhei on the couch, holding a cup, looking at him with equally wide eyes.

This wasn’t Kun’s house. _This was Yukhei’s_.

“I’m really sorry.” Jungwoo could only feel tiny as he stepped out of the fireplace. On the floor, Yukhei rolled and curled, laughing so hard he started crying. “Stop it," Jungwoo muttered. He wanted the earth to just swallow him whole.

Yukhei caught his breath, and sat on the carpeted floor. “Oh god. I can’t believe this is happening again."

“I don’t understand, okay?"

"At least you aren't bleeding this time."

Jungwoo sighed. "Yeah. But I shouldn’t be here. I should be at Kun’s house!"

“The Ministry should check your fireplace. It's probably broken." Yukhei stood up, and went back to the couch. He grabbed his mug of what looked like coffee, and took a loud sip from it.

Jungwoo nodded. He tried to look at Yukhei, but the Gryffindor only wore a large black sweater and boxer shorts, and Jungwoo wasn’t exactly prepared to see all of Yukhei’s legs. Why was he dressed like this in this weather in the first place?

“C-can you like...wear pants or something?” Jungwoo mumbled.

“You come crashing into my house, and then you tell me to put clothes on?”

Jungwoo wasn’t exactly sure what to make out of Yukhei’s smile. “I’m just saying it’s winter. You could get sick.”

Yukhei shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s warm here.”

It did feel warm inside Yukhei’s house. Jungwoo thought it’s because of the fireplace, but the house seemed to have some magical heater on.

“God, this is embarrassing. I should go now.” Jungwoo said, quickly heading for the door. He thought of actually using the fireplace again, but Yukhei probably didn’t have any Floo powder. He remembered Yukhei telling him last time that they never used their fireplace even if it was connected. “Sorry, I really didn’t expect it’d fuck up again.”

“It’s fine.” Yukhei said. “It’s nice seeing you again, though.”

Jungwoo smiled. “Popping out of your fireplace?”

“Well, that’s weird, but still.”

Jungwoo chuckled. “Yeah. Nice seeing you again.”

He turned the knob and opened the door. It wasn’t storming, but it’s the peak of winter so the outside felt horribly freezing. He wasn’t really prepared to go out — he didn’t bring a scarf, and he only had a sweater over a shirt — since he expected the Floo Network to drop him at the _correct_ house. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. He closed the door again.

“Yes?” Yukhei blinked at him.

“Uhm, do you have any extra scarf I can borrow?”

Yukhei didn't say anything. He stood up, walked past Jungwoo, entered a corridor between the living room and the kitchen, and after a few minutes, came back with a winter coat and a Gryffindor scarf.

"Here," he said, giving the coat to Jungwoo. "It'll keep you warm."

"Ah, no, it's okay. Just a scarf—"

Yukhei shook his head. " _I'm just saying it's winter. You could get sick._ "

Jungwoo chuckled. "Fine."

He put on the coat. It's a bit big for his size, but it's better than nothing. Then, without saying anything, Yukhei wrapped the scarf around Jungwoo's neck. He tried to make it tight and neat, standing a little too close to Jungwoo that the Hufflepuff had to step back. Except there wasn't really any space left between him and the door. Yukhei looked too concentrated to notice, but Jungwoo was practically pressed against it now. He had never been this close to Yukhei face to face. He felt warm, a little concerned that he probably was already flushed.

"There." Yukhei smiled, patting Jungwoo on the shoulder and stepping back.

"Th-thanks." Jungwoo couldn't look him in the eye. He wasn't sure why his heart was racing.

"Are you okay?" Yukhei asked.

"Yes! Yes. I'm fine. I should go now."

"Alright."

"I'll give them back at Hogwarts." Jungwoo said hastily, clumsily reaching for the doorknob. "Sorry again for the Floo thing!"

"It's fine. Take care!"

"Bye!" The door almost closed when Yukhei called again.

"Happy new year." He said, gently smiling.

Jungwoo nodded, smiling back. "Happy new year."

Mark and Kun already suspected something as soon as they saw Jungwoo with the Gryffindor scarf. When they finally coaxed him to tell the whole story, they went wild. They screamed, and tackled him on the bed that Kun's mom had to check on them, and make sure everything was fine.

"You're lying," Mark said as soon as Kun's mom left. All of them sat on the floor now, mugs of butterbeer in the middle. "You two must have kissed."

Jungwoo shook his head. "I told you, we didn't! He just did that scarf and that's it."

"Look at him!" Kun exclaimed, shaking Mark while pointing at Jungwoo. "He's smiling!"

"Cause it was funny!" Jungwoo retorted.

"Cause you liked it." Kun scooted closer. "Don't lie."

There was a bit of hesitation, but he's in a birthday celebration with some light booze. He should loosen up a bit, and perhaps be a bit more honest this time. Besides, from the moment he stepped out of Yukhei's house until he reached Kun's, he had not stopped thinking about Yukhei's face and how close they were to his.

"Well, yeah—"

Kun and Mark just erupted to screams and wolf whistles, playfully slapping and hitting Jungwoo.

"You two are fucking crazy." Jungwoo tried to hit them back.

"Whatever. Continue!" Kun yelled, chugging half of his mug.

Jungwoo sighed. "He's just like...you know, super nice. He smelled nice, too. His breath was minty, and manly. And he just looks good. And sweet. And...I don't know."

"You like him." Mark said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That wasn't a question."

"I mean he wasn't as bad as he looks."

"He isn't bad at all!" Mark said in between laughing. "I genuinely think he likes you as much as you like him."

"It's not like that—"

"Oh, Kim Jungwoo, can you for a second stop lying to us." Kun had his arm over Jungwoo's shoulder.

"It's just...I don't want to assume things and—"

"—And possibly ruin your friendship and all the nice things and stuff." Kun completed the sentence for him.

Jungwoo sighed, but before he could even speak, Kun raised a hand. "Your feelings aren't invalid, just wanna point that out. But I have not seen Yukhei give someone this much attention in the six years we've had at Hogwarts. Trust me, I had my eyes on him longer than you do."

"Well, he got this tiny bit one when he attended last year's World Cup, but that was like a short-lived summer fling." Mark said.

Kun nodded. "Ah that one. Read it on the Daily Prophet, but like it died down because come on, no one's at school to keep the _momentum_. And it's World Cup season. But anyway," he finished all of what remains in his mug. "It's been four months, and I tell you that you seriously hang out with him more than you hang out with us — honestly, we don't mind because we ship you."

Jungwoo traced the wet mark of his mug on the floor, wondering why he felt a bit strangely heavy in the chest after knowing about the summer fling. That was brand new information, and Yukhei never mentioned it. But then, it shouldn't be surprising that he never knew. He never really paid Yukhei much attention outside until this school year.

Kun winked, and patted him on the shoulder. "So for once, let your feelings out. Ask him out. Kiss him. Date him."

"Wow," Jungwoo chuckled. "That's pretty loaded for someone who can't even ask his crush out."

Mark and Kun looked at each other, and then laughed. Jungwoo was confused for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell me—" His jaw dropped.

"I caught them making out." Mark deadpanned and drank from his mug. "I really didn't know he fancied Sicheng. What's with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors this year?"

Jungwoo looked at Kun, surprise still stuck on his face.

"Great kisser by the way."

"How can you judge? That was your first kiss." Mark said.

Kun tackled him, and they all bursted into more teasing and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, honestly, this chapter took me more than a year to finish! The story's a lot clearer in my head now, so I will do my best to have this finished soon! There will be either one or two more chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this so far, would really love to read your comments! Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jungwoo came back to Hogwarts after winter break, he never imagined the new year to be this chaotic.

Jungwoo wished he also ended last year with a boyfriend so he could be just as excited as Kun about going back to Hogwarts. Reality struck hard though on their last vacation day, when he had to begrudgingly work on the essays he refused to touch as soon as the break started. Yes, he was smart and top-notch, but he still was still a young man who dreaded school.

And the first week proved that sixth year was their most insufferable year so far. Professors began dumping them with new deadlines and tons of reading assignments. This, plus the fact that Jungwoo had neither seen nor heard about Yukhei since school resumed didn't help in making Jungwoo feel particularly enthusiastic about the new year. There were rumors that he's in talks with a major league team, but no official news had been out so far.

While Jungwoo didn't really like that he had to start working as soon as he was back to school, and that his new favorite person didn't seem to be around either, he still couldn't let himself waste a day doing nothing. It's the first of his N.E.W.T. years to begin with, and he shouldn't be procrastinating. If he were to wallow in “miserable” emotions, he might as well drown himself in productivity and be the good student he had always been.

Jungwoo was about to leave the common room and head for the library when Kun came in and stopped him, today's Daily Prophet rolled in his hand. He spread it to the sports section. Although not the major headline, Jungwoo immediately saw Yukhei's face and his signature pout-like, no-teeth smile. The title said, " _Hogwarts' Wong Yukhei Accepts Puddlemere United Offer, Becomes Youngest Seeker in Team's History_."

Jungwoo's face spelled nothing but utter surprise. He continued reading, and the article said that Yukhei was in Dorset for negotiations and contract signing.

"Guess the rumors were true," Kun said, adding that the Gryffindors knew nothing until they saw the news today, and that they might start looking for a new seeker next week.

"I haven't returned his scarf yet." 

Jungwoo sighed so hard, Kun could only empathetically pat him on the back.

The next few days saw Jungwoo successfully compartmentalizing his emotions (mostly regret and pessimism that Yukhei wouldn't be back at Hogwarts) that he was almost entirely focused on school work. He had been acing his recitations, his essays were beyond length requirements, and his school performance helped Hufflepuff catch up on House Cup scores.

It was a Friday night. He would usually spend it with board or card games with Kun at the common room, but his best friend excused himself for a "review session" with Sicheng tonight. It was no biggie, and Jungwoo didn't really mind whether it was true or not. With extra time, right after dinner, he decided to spend the rest of the night at the library until curfew.

There weren't as many students as he expected when Jungwoo came, mostly sixth and seventh years. His favorite spot, a table at the right end by the window, was free. He put down his bag, took out his _Numerology and Grammatica_ practice sheet, and sat down, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles.

"Knew I'd find you here."

Jungwoo almost yelled, flinching a little too hard, he hit his knees on the edge of the table. Ignoring the pain, he looked back. It was Yukhei, in his full Hogwarts uniform.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't—"

Jungwoo didn't even think twice. He stood up and hugged Yukhei.

"Oh, why?" Yukhei chuckled, hugging Jungwoo back. "Thought I'm leaving Hogwarts, didn't you?"

Jungwoo, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around Yukhei, nodded. He then slowly pulled away, looking at the Gryffindor with what could only be read as joy and relief.

"I ain't leaving," Yukhei continued. "Just signed an agreement that I'll join the team after seventh year."

"You had everyone worried, okay?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but you know, reporters."

Jungwoo laughed. "You're a superstar, that's why."

"I was only gone for a week, and you missed me."

"I didn't say I missed you."

"You hugged me."

Jungwoo felt his heart skip a beat before it cartwheeled. "I...am just glad you aren't skipping your remaining Hogwarts years when, clearly, you have seven N.E.W.T.s to finish. I've been diligently writing notes. I'm sharing them with you 'cause, obviously, you have a lot of catching up to do."

They fell silent. Yukhei looked at him, a little bewildered, before poking Jungwoo on the forehead. "Dumb."

"Also, congratulations."

"Thank you."

Yukhei's return meant a massive celebration for the Gryffindors. They're assured of another Cup win this year, and Mark couldn't be more excited for their next game in March. The seeker tryouts were cancelled the following day, and Yukhei was back in practice as soon as he caught up with school work.

One morning, as the owls began delivering the mails, Mark ran towards the Hufflepuff table, his copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

“You two, have you read the news?” Mark sounded perturbed.

Kun would typically be the first to know anything worth talking about, but on that particular morning, he ignored the Prophet from his owl, and went straight with his breakfast. He shook his head, so did Jungwoo.

Mark flipped the newspaper to the sports section, and pointed at a rather lengthy article with a photo of what seemed like Yukhei’s house front. Its door opened, and Jungwoo saw himself coming out. That was New Year’s Day — the jacket, the Gryffindor scarf — he couldn’t be wrong. It was the exact outfit he wore that day. As the door remained open, Yukhei could be seen standing, waving. The door then closed, and the photo looped. 

“ _EXCLUSIVE: Hogwarts’ Wong Yukhei and His Budding Love Story_ ,” the title said. Jungwoo didn’t even try reading the lead. 

“It continues on page three,” Mark muttered. He flipped the pages, and there was another photo of him hugging Yukhei, this time at the library. That was just a week ago. He felt annoyed, then angry, then sick. When he looked at Kun and Mark, his face had turned pale.

“How the fuck did they get these photos?” Even Kun couldn’t hide his displeasure.

“Probably a student.” Mark sighed.

“I don’t like this.” Jungwoo chuckled and stood up. Best friends do sleepovers. Close friends hug. He and Yukhei did nothing wrong. 

“Neither do we.” Kun said.

Jungwoo didn’t know how to react. He didn’t like how clouded his mind was. He had thought about it, the possibility of a rumor, but he never thought of it coming from a major print. And of course, it had to come after Yukhei’s news taking the Puddlemere offer. _Rumors die when they’re ignored_. Perhaps that’s the best thing to do right now. Ignore like he read nothing, pretend like there was nothing.

“I…” He looked at the clock. Potions wouldn’t start until after an hour. “I’ll go back to the common room.”

He hurried out of the Great Hall. He subtly looked at every person inside, but it felt like a walk of shame. Almost all eyes were on him. He dashed for the door and saw the rest of sixth year Gryffindors coming down the staircase.

“Hey!” Yukhei called excitedly, raising his hand.

Jungwoo’s breath hitched. _Ignore, pretend_. He looked up, and waved back, but it felt heavy and too uncomfortable. He thought he heard his name, but he already ran straight to the kitchen and to the common room.

The remaining free hour passed by quickly, and before Jungwoo knew, the bells had chimed, signaling the start of class. By this time, the whole of Hogwarts must have already read the Prophet. He already dreaded what was to happen. 

Jungwoo was aware he was quite a popular student, but he wasn’t a superstar like Yukhei. He could be anywhere in the castle and no one would mind. He didn’t like attention, so even if his academics was an occasional talk of the town, he remained low-profile about it. But this time, it’s going to be slightly if not totally different. Going to Potions meant going across the whole of the Entrance Hall to the other end where the Dungeons were, and with a fresh dating rumor, that also meant his normally quiet walk would be buzz-filled. But Jungwoo didn’t really have a choice, did he? Kun promised to walk by him, something he appreciated and needed.

Kun remained close to Jungwoo, holding him by the arm as they made a beeline for the Dungeons. The murmurs were there, and a handful of students had their eyes on them. When they entered the classroom, the chatter vanished. Jungwoo never felt this uncomfortable at Hogwarts.

“Alright.” Professor Doh clapped, appearing right next to Jungwoo. “Antidote to garish pink blended poison, as agreed last meeting. Your stations with your partner, everyone!”

 _Partner_. Jungwoo totally forgot about today’s partner work. He glanced at Kun, a little worried, who gave him an it’s-okay-everything's-gonna-be-fine nod. The students scuffled and began moving to their respective stations. Jungwoo followed. Going to his spot felt like walking with chained feet.

“Hey.” Yukhei greeted him, a lot less enthusiastically than earlier.

“Hi.” Jungwoo nodded.

“I read the news.”

Jungwoo sighed and faked a chuckle. “You’re super popular. That wasn’t surprising.”

“Sorry. Don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay!” Jungwoo smiled and shook his head. “Rumors die when they’re ignored.” He had been saying it in his head countless times, it sounded almost robotic.

Yukhei nodded. “Yeah, guess you’re right.”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s pretend it never happened.”

“If things still bother you, please let me know. Be honest, okay?”

Jungwoo sighed again, this time heavier. “I will. Thank you.”

The upcoming third Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin brought a great respite from the rumors. Both Jungwoo and Yukhei loosened up a bit, and a week later, their dating rumor had almost died down. It never completely disappeared though, as some who were initially afraid would, from time to time, ask them how true the Prophet was. Jungwoo would also still receive death glares from the more “enthusiastic” fans.

Still, both decided to be less visible and more lowkey when they see each other. Kun and Sicheng proved to be a lot helpful with the notes sharing, and they were more than willing to do it since they benefit from it, too. They also had been a lot more sneaky with the flying sessions, with Mark almost always volunteering as the lookout.

“Don’t you find it weird, though.” Kun began while they were playing wizard chess in the common room. “I mean, the setup. Not that we mind — just to be clear, we don’t — but like, have you ever thought of totally dating and just letting the world know?”

Jungwoo laughed. “Because — knight to E5 — it's pretty clear that we don't want to hasten things."

"Bishop to B4. Okay."

"Also, I don't want it to make it appear like I'm tufthunting sort of."

"You're not though."

"Exactly. But the Daily Prophet could angle it that way, if you know, they won’t let it go. Besides, that could possibly ruin Yukhei's image. Especially when he's now a Puddlemere."

"Not yet. In two years. Knight to D6."

"In two years. Queen to F7."

Kun shook his head before resting his chin on his palm. "Yukhei doesn't seem to mind? But then, that's just what I see. Rook to H6."

Jungwoo nodded. "Yeah. Queen to G6. Checkmate."

Everyone was excited for the Hogsmeade visit that month. Deadlines wouldn’t come until March, and sixth and seventh years wanted to make the most of it. No one seemed to mind that it was a chilly Valentine’s. Many just wanted to make up for what they missed from last year’s winter trip.

Kun had been the most excited among the three, mainly because he and Sicheng agreed to go to Madam Puddifoot's first, a tacky and frilly tea shop popular among couples. Mark said he and the other Gryffindors would head to Zonko's, but they could meet up later at The Three Broomsticks. Alone, Jungwoo decided to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop first. It's pretty unusual for students to go to Scrivenshaft's on a Hogsmeade visit, but Jungwoo was always practical. He could get better quality quills and parchments good for at least until the next visit, especially when the next months would be hell.

The shopping went a little too fast for his liking, and now Jungwoo had nothing else to do. He still had an hour left before meeting Mark again. Time felt so slow while waiting, so Jungwoo tried to busy himself by wandering around, checking out the shops he hadn’t been to. He also bought a warm cup of butterbeer for takeout. He passed by Madam Puddifoot’s, rolling his eyes when he saw Kun and Sicheng being horribly lovey-dovey, giggling and stealing kisses over tea and cupcakes.

Reaching the end of Hogsmeade, where it’s just trees and snow, Jungwoo decided to rest. He sat on a low boulder. It wasn’t exactly a popular spot, thanks to the Shrieking Shack nearby, but Jungwoo wasn’t really the one who cared much about horror stories. He passed by a stall selling cheap jam donuts earlier, and got himself one. He still had twenty minutes to spare.

“Gotcha!”

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, almost pulling him up from the rock. Jungwoo screamed, dropping the donut on the ground.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.”

“What the fuck?” He looked behind him and almost fell when he saw Yukhei.

“Your donut…” Yukhei muttered apologetically. He picked it up, and tried to brush the snow away. It did nothing.

“You owe me one now!”

“Alright.” Yukhei laughed, and sat next to Jungwoo. “Didn’t expect I’d see you here.”

“I love Hogsmeade, but it’s so crowded. Need a break”

“True. Same.”

“So, how are you?”

Yukhei flipped his bangs, eyes closed. He then looked at Jungwoo and winked. “Still popular.”

“You’re dumb.” Jungwoo took a sip from his butterbeer, enjoying the warmth of the cup seeping through his gloves.

“You don’t still think about the Prophet rumor, do you?”

Jungwoo knew the conversation would head that way. “I do, sometimes. Especially when your fans would be happy to murder me, you know.”

It's an exaggeration. The worst he’d gotten was a yelling third year Gryffindor, telling him to stay away from Yukhei, but for the most part, they only stared at him.

“Don’t mind them.”

Jungwoo looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Yeah. But treat your fans right!”

“I still give autographs!”

“I don’t even have one.”

Yukhei’s eyes grew with delight. “You want my autograph?”

“Tattooed on my back.”

Yukhei blinked. “You know what, I’m not exactly sure if you’re serious or not.”

“You’re stupid. I was kidding, of course.”

It felt nice, talking like this again. Not that they hadn’t played around and been silly with their conversations. They almost always did, but now that they’re outside Hogwarts, it’s nice to be a little more comfortable with each other. It helped, too, that the buzz had somehow gone down, but the worry was still there, at least at the back of Jungwoo’s mind.

Soon, they had to head back to the village. They met Kun, Mark, and Sicheng at The Three Broomstick where they spent the remainder of their Hogsmeade visit.

The third Quidditch match lasted for three hours — the longest game of the year so far — and ended with an 80-point Ravenclaw win over Slytherin. It was rather violent, too, as both teams exploited the use of bludgers. Everyone talked about it until the next morning, until the newspapers arrived.

“Ah, shit. Here they go again.” Kun muttered under his breath. Apparently, the Prophet had not given up.

“ _EXCLUSIVE: Wong Yukhei, Kim Jungwoo Unfazed, Keeps The Hogwarts Love Story We All Need_.” The photo that accompanied the article was at Hogsmeade last weekend, when Yukhei gave Jungwoo a surprise back hug.

Jungwoo looked behind him, at the Gryffindor table, to see Yukhei’s reaction. His furrowed brows and sharp eyes staring at his own copy of the Prophet spelled nothing but exasperation. Almost everyone around him was silent, although Jungwoo heard a couple of girls at the far end of the table grouse about the news.

“Just when we thought it’s about to die down.” Kun sighed. “It’s so annoying.”

Jungwoo’s reaction seemed less distressed, more composed than before. But he quickly grew uncomfortable with all the whispers and eyes on him. The article twisted the knife. Should he go back to the common room? Or should he stay? He could ignore and pretend like before, but for how long? 

“Ignore it. It’s not true anyway,” Jungwoo said. “It’s okay. We’re just back to square one.”

Jungwoo’s composure didn’t last long. Two days later, he angrily dashed out of the Great Hall when the Prophet released a “feature” accusing him of potential social climbing and attention seeking: “ _Yukhei’s Beau, Kim Jungwoo: Is It Real Love or Fruit of Romantic Parvenuism?_ ”

Jungwoo’s reaction went downhill from there. Although the headmaster requested the Daily Prophet for an explanation why they’re publishing unverified articles pertaining to their students, it did little to put down the gossip. Kun and Mark tried to cheer him up, but Jungwoo preferred to isolate himself from the rest of the school. The less he went out, the less people would talk about him, he thought. He went to class, then back to the common room — no detours. Because Jungwoo would refuse to go to the Great Hall, too, Kun had to ask his houself friends if they could bring food to their common room. They agreed, thankfully.

Yukhei, too, tried to help. Because Jungwoo would not go out, he would send notes through Kun. Most of them were apologies for unknowingly and carelessly putting Jungwoo in this mess, although others were requests for them to meet again, to at least let him comfort Jungwoo and personally apologize. Jungwoo sent back a few responses, reassuring Yukhei that he still took care of himself.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know I’d be in this situation,” Jungwoo wrote in one of his replies. “It’s not your fault, so please don’t apologize. I just needed time to emotionally and mentally process things, and how I should deal with it in a healthy way. Kun and Mark, I got them. Super appreciate your notes though.”

He still sent Yukhei notes for their shared N.E.W.T. classes.

The week that Hogwarts almost never felt Jungwoo’s presence soon came to an end. He started hanging out more with Mark and Kun, albeit in select places where students didn't crowd that much. A week later, he returned to eating his meals at the Great Hall. Despite occasional jeers from die-hard Yukhei fans, the issue pretty much settled down, partly because the headmaster's call-out stopped the Prophet from further sensationalizing their students. That helped Jungwoo manage to ease back to his normal student life. But not without observable changes.

Jungwoo had been avoiding Yukhei. He tried to be subtle about it at first, but his friends eventually noticed. Yukhei would get awkward smiles and tense hello’s whenever he’d greet Jungwoo. The notes-exchange stopped, and they almost no longer talked unless needed. It carried on for days, then weeks, until it became almost completely cold. 

“You do know he’s still your Potions partner, don’t you?” Kun asked in an attempt to intervene when they bumped into sixth year Gryffindors — Yukhei included — and Jungwoo pretended he didn’t see anyone.

Jungwoo nodded. “I know.”

“You’re ghosting him. And it’s awkward because we see him almost everyday.”

“I’m sorry. But I’ll try!”

“To what?”

“Be less awkward.”

Kun shrugged as they stepped into their common room. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Jungwoo did as he promised the next day. Kun met with Sicheng at the Entrance Hall, Yukhei with him, albeit a few feet away. Kun had to nudge Jungwoo so he’d greet Yukhei, even at least with a raised hand, surprising the latter.

“God, you two are so insufferable.” Kun sighed the moment the two Gryffindors left. “Actually, just you.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” They sat on one of the benches at the courtyard. “We’ve been trying to know who your stalker was.”

“What?”

Kun scooted closer and whispered. “It’s Liu Yangyang, Ravenclaw, fifth year.”

“Who the hell?”

Kun said he already had a hunch, but they needed evidence that it really was him. With a bit of research, thanks to Sicheng and his family connections, they found out that Yangyang’s sister worked for the Daily Prophet, but hadn’t had a promotion since five years ago. Yangyang wanted to help her, so he tried to look for a good scoop — anything that would help the Prophet increase readership, and in turn give his sister a raise. He saw you and Yukhei, and, considering Yukhei’s popularity, thought that they’d make a great story, so he pitched the idea. He’s skilled in photography, too, which explained why he managed to get good, “intimate” shots of Jungwoo and Yukhei.

“What do you wanna do with him?” Kun asked.

Jungwoo didn’t know Kun had been doing all this _investigative_ work behind the scene. While he really appreciated it, he wasn’t exactly sure, too, what he should do with this new information.

“I don’t know. It’s not like it’d help if I punched him in the face.” Jungwoo said. And it’s true. The Prophet had stopped. While they didn’t apologize, no new story came out, and the issue started to die down, although slowly.

“I’d give him a box of Fever Fudge-filled cake, if I were you.”

Jungwoo laughed then heaved a sigh. “Let’s just focus our energies for tomorrow’s game.”

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match went as expected. The game took less than an hour to finish, and Gryffindor’s win was no surprise. Yukhei caught the Snitch as the Hufflepuffs caught up with the scores. It ended with a massive lead, 180-90. Not a bad one, to be quite honest, and the Hufflepuffs almost had their hopes up. The Gryffindors just played better.

Jungwoo and Kun always looked forward to this game, but it’s also the one they didn’t like the most for two reasons. First, Hufflepuff had been Gryffindor’s biggest rival for a couple of years now, and second, their best friend Mark played for the other team. This time, though, Jungwoo had a third reason: _Yukhei_. The Seeker stole glances at their stand whenever he passed by. With their speed, it’s almost unnoticeable, but Jungwoo never missed them. He also pretended he didn’t see them.

“Hey, congratulations!” Jungwoo high-fived Mark. He and Kun met him on their way back to their common room.

“Thanks! Boy, the Hufflepuffs almost got us there.” Mark said, followed by a playful whistle. They got so immersed in their conversation that they didn’t realize Yukhei caught up to them.

“Hi.” He greeted with an awkward smile, looking at Mark first, then Kun, and lastly Jungwoo.

“Aye, our star player!” Mark excitedly patted him on the back. He pushed him a little to the side towards Jungwoo, and gave Kun a knowing glance.

But Jungwoo reacted a little too quickly. He stopped, grabbed Kun’s hand, and pulled him. “I forgot! I have to pick something up. From the library—”

“We don’t—”

“ _We do._ ”

“Oh, _great_.” Yukhei muttered. “Sure. See you around, I guess?”

“Yeah, see you around!” Kun exclaimed as Jungwoo dragged him away.

“Jungwoo! Stop. Stop!” Kun yelled, pulling his arm out of Jungwoo’s grasp. They had walked across the Training Grounds, close to the tower doors, visibly far from where they came from. “What the fuck?”

“What?”

“ _What?_ ” It was Kun this time who grabbed Jungwoo, pushing him against the wall. “I don’t understand _you_! What’s the deal? What are you doing? Why are you acting like Yukhei’s a huge-ass, rotting bubotuber about to explode a shit-ton of pus on your face?”

Jungwoo was speechless. He had never seen Kun so pissed at him like this. He wasn’t raging, but he looked at Jungwoo with nothing but frustration in the eyes.

“This is so tiring, okay?” Kun continued. “Look, I know. I know you hated attention. We understand. The Prophet did you dirty. But it’s been a month, roughly. We helped you, you helped yourself, and you did well. We did well. But…Yukhei. Why do you treat him that way?”

“I’m sorry.” Jungwoo began, a lot mellower than Kun expected. “I just...didn’t want a repeat of what happened. It’s unnecessary attention, and I’m afraid it’s gonna ruin Yukhei’s reputation.”

They fell silent for a while, letting the steam off so they'd be a lot calmer, clearer, and more rational. Jungwoo stayed where he stood, back against the cold, moist wall. Kun, on the other hand, paced up and down for a couple of seconds.

“Can I be honest?” Kun began, both hands on his waist. Jungwoo nodded silently. He didn’t like where this was going, but he didn’t have a choice.

“Do you really think of his image? _Reputation_ , you say? Or are you just projecting your own worries on him?”

The words stabbed. “No, I...I just wanted a normal student life. You know that. And I also want it for Yukhei."

“And you think this _normal_ ," Kun air-quoted, "is going back to when you hardly cared about him?”

“Kun, that's not—”

“Listen,” Kun paused for a while, as if catching his breath. He didn’t look angry anymore, and he sounded concerned. “I can't believe you don't realize this, but have you ever tried not thinking about his image? Because honestly, Yukhei doesn’t even care. He wouldn’t try, again and again, to talk to you, to be near you, if that’s what he cared about.”

“You don’t know that—”

“I do!" Kun said firmly. “I do, Jungwoo. Because I talk to him. _And you don’t_.”

Jungwoo tried to speak, but no words came out.

"He feels so desperate," Kun continued. "And frustrated that he can't bring things between you and him back to normal. Even when the rumors have almost died down."

"I didn't know."

"That's why I'm telling you all these." Kun took Jungwoo's hands, and held them tightly. "I know you hurt, too, when you ignore him. But this isn't healthy anymore, for you and your friends. For Yukhei."

Jungwoo just nodded, his silence a signal for Kun to carry on. "You care too much about what others think that you inadvertently hurt people close to you. It's fine to be the center of attention sometimes, and it's kind of unavoidable when it's Yukhei we're talking about. He's a superstar, as you'd always say. But don't let it hinder your heart. I just want you to be okay, to be happy again."

"I understand." Jungwoo bowed his head, his voice quivering. He did understand, really. Kun forced him to face the truth, even if it felt like a massive stab in the chest. "T-thank you."

"Don't cry. I'll punch you, I swear on Merlin's beard."

"I'm not—" Jungwoo sniffled.

"God, I really hate you." Kun did the same, gently poking his friend with the back of his clenched fist on the cheek. They laughed and hugged. 

"Also," Kun said. "Leagues don’t care if their players are dating."

"I know little about the sports, obviously." Jungwoo said.

"Yeah. Obviously.” Kun recounted how their senior Taeyong still made it to Wimbourne Wasps even after Hogwarts learned he's dating Jaehyun. It’s still widely remembered as the Howler Confession.

As they went back inside, they saw Mark running towards them. Hands on his knees, he caught his breath. “Yukhei—”

There was an awkward, tense pause, chest heaving. “He got detention. He punched Yangyang.”

Jungwoo and Kun looked momentarily disconcerted, and the next thing they knew, they were running back inside. Mark said Professor Doh caught them, and he sent Yukhei to his office. They also got a hundred points off.

“Does he know?” Jungwoo asked Kun as they ran to the Dungeons.

“Yeah. Sicheng told him,” Kun answered promptly.

When they reached Professor Doh’s office, the doors were still closed. They waited for a couple of minutes before it slowly creaked open, and Yukhei came out with a tired, apologetic look on his face.

“What’s gonna happen?” Mark asked.

Yukhei smiled, a short but sad one. “Nothing too serious. Just gonna relabel potions.”

He looked at everyone else, lingering a little longer at Jungwoo. “I’m heading back to the common room.”

“ _I’m sorry_.” Jungwoo said, teary-eyed, as Yukhei walked past him, head down. He got a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Apparently, Yukhei did not just punch Yangyang in the face. He hexed the Ravenclaw twice after he fell on the ground, first with a tooth-enlarging charm, then an instant scalping hex. Professor Doh saw the ordeal, and immediately sent Yukhei to detention. Yangyang, on the other hand, was quickly brought to the Hospital Wing.

Aside from relabeling potions for the next two months, Yukhei was also grounded from the Quidditch pitch for two weeks. Mark grumbled how it would affect their practice games schedules, but he was also glad that their next match against Ravenclaw wouldn’t happen until two months later.

Right after dinner, Jungwoo mustered up the courage to go over the Gryffindor table and asked Yukhei if they could talk. He expected others to tease and pick on them, but no one spoke a word.

“Yeah, sure.” Yukhei said. He stood up right away and followed Jungwoo to an empty, almost blind spot in the courtyard, away from anyone’s eyes.

“Alright.” Yukhei began.

“Alright.” Jungwoo said with a sigh. Then he went blank. He knew what to say — he prepared for this. But now that it’s just him and Yukhei, everything he planned out just vanished from his head.

Yukhei remained silent, too, giving him a curious look.

“Alright, I think you went overboard.”

“I’m sorry?”

Jungwoo shook his head. “Yangyang.”

“Oh, I see.” Yukhei scoffed, voice hardened by sarcasm. “That’s nice to hear, coming from someone who’s been ignoring me for a month now.”

Jungwoo thought Kun’s honesty already hurt. “That’s...that’s not what I really wanted to say.”

“You already said it, but okay. Go on.”

Jungwoo took a deep breath, as if collecting himself. Then he began. He explained from the start, the anxiety of the whole Daily Prophet situation, and how he hated to be at the center of attention. He thought going back to normal meant pretending he never knew Yukhei, but obviously, that wasn’t exactly the best solution to the problem. He believed he was doing it for Yukhei’s sake, yet he still ended up hurting Yukhei and their friends for thinking only of himself, for considering only his own thoughts and feelings, and ignoring others’. 

He made sure he talked slowly and calmly, although his attempt to carefully pick words appeared to be harder than he initially thought. It wasn’t long before his words came out in between restrained sniffles.

“I’m...sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” Jungwoo whispered, head down, eyes still blurry from the tears that won’t stop welling up.

Without saying anything, Yukhei pulled Jungwoo in for a tight hug, so tight Jungwoo’s arms were pinned to his sides, it felt like his ribs were going to snap.

“It’s okay.” Yukhei whispered, “I understand. Thank you.”

He finally let go, and put his hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “I also owe you an apology. What I did to Yangyang.”

Jungwoo shook his head. “It’s my fault.”

“So…” Yukhei pursed his lips. “I guess that makes the both of us at fault. You should join me in detention.”

Jungwoo snorted, gently hitting Yukhei on the chest. “Dumb. That was really a dumb move.”

For over a month, Jungwoo felt like he had been holding his breath, waiting for something he barely figured out to happen. But tonight took that stressful, heavy thinking off his shoulders. He felt great and relieved, quiet contentment spreading through him. He was happy.

“One more thing.” Yukhei said, his hold on Jungwoo’s shoulder became firm. Jungwoo hummed, a little oblivious of the red that began to streak the Gryffindor’s face. Yukhei heaved a sigh and mumbled something, but it sounded more gibberish than anything comprehensible.

Jungwoo blinked. “What?”

Yukhei tore his gaze away. “I said...Can we date?”

“ _Oh._ ” Jungwoo's heart pounded He had his confession thought out, too, but Yukhei doing it ahead of him was out of his plan. There’s no turning back now.

“You know. ‘Cause I like you. Like, _really_ like you.” Yukhei said. The tiny bit of shaking in his voice just showed how anxious he was now.

“Well.” Jungwoo took in a mouthful of air, and breathed out. He reached for Yukhei's arm, and without warning, yanked him close. Yukhei gasped, but it got cut off with a pair of lips pressed onto his. It was short and chaste, and before Yukhei could even melt into it, with a tad bit of disappointment, Jungwoo pulled away.

“Great.” Yukhei sighed again, exhaling the last bit of anxiety he had. “I like that.”

Jungwoo laughed, his cheeks pink. “I like that, too.”

“So...if the Prophet finds out?”

Jungwoo shrugged. “Then they find out.”

The next morning, Jungwoo went to the Hospital Wing to visit Yangyang. He looked better than he expected. His two front teeth had shrunk back to almost normal size, and his hair also began to grow to its original length. Still short, but not bad.

“Hi. I’m Kim Jungwoo, Huffle—”

“I know you.” Yangyang said. Jungwoo prepared himself for the possibility of a confrontational conversation, but his tone was hardly aggressive. But it’s too early to tell how this would go.

“They barred Yukhei from seeing you. Detention stuff. He says he’s sorry.”

Yangyang only nodded.

“Also, I’m not sure if you know, but I know about your sister, and the...uh, _articles_.”

Yangyang still didn’t budge. He remained silent, so Jungwoo continued. 

“You probably still are mad at him, but are you planning to send a write-up about what happened?” Jungwoo lowered his voice. When it appeared that Yangyang wasn’t going to answer yet, he clarified. “This...the, uhm, when Yukhei did this. To you.”

Yangyang fidgeted the hem of his blanket, then shook his head. “No. My sister’s suspended until next week.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have made up stories.” Yangyang said. “I’m sorry.”

Jungwoo sighed and gave Yangyang a gentle smile. “When’s your expected discharge?”

“On Thursday.” _Great._

“Can we, uhm.” Jungwoo paused. He felt the need to breathe. “Can we meet at Hogsmeade this weekend?”

"They just won't stop. They just won't _fucking_ stop!" Kun's voice echoed in the whole common room. Jungwoo was preparing for breakfast when his best friend came barging into the dorms, the Prophet crumpled in his hand. He laid it down on Jungwoo's bed and spread it.

" _CONFIRMED: Wong Yukhei and Kim Jungwoo Dating, Fill Hogwarts with Late Valentine’s Romance_ ," the major headline for the sports page said.

"You heard it from us first, and we're bringing it back, this time, no longer a rumor, but verified truth: Hogwarts' Quidditch superstar Wong Yukhei is off the market and is dating Hufflepuff Kim Jungwoo!" Yukhei read the article in his most sarcastic way. It came with a photo of Jungwoo and Yukhei in Hogsmeade, kissing.

"Kissing." Kun slapped his hand on the bed so hard that the paper tore. "Kissing! I thought stalking would be as far as they could go, but they actually made a fake photo! This is just too much. They were warned, weren't they?"

"Kun, hey, calm down," Jungwoo said, gently holding him on the shoulder and guiding him to sit on the bed. "You're so riled up—"

"Of course I am! They've done it again, fourth time! And why are you so calm even—wait. _Wait._." He finally got it.

Jungwoo shrugged and smiled. "How can you say it's fake?"

Kun's jaw dropped. He was speechless, face turning red in a mix of embarrassment and excitement. Jungwoo explained that after visiting Yangyang at the infirmary, they, including Yukhei, met at Hogsmeade, and consented to a "breaking" confirmatory news about them finally dating. The agreement included not only an article, but a photo of them kissing so the news appeared mover genuine, not that it wasn’t true in the first place. It didn't only give Yangyang's sister the break she needed, but it also helped Jungwoo and Yukhei move on with a better Prophet experience.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Kun yelled.

"You didn't—"

"Shut up. I fucking made a scene at the Great Hall!"

"I'm sorry!" Jungwoo cried although it sounded more like a chuckle. "I wanted to surprise you all. Guess the owls came earlier than scheduled."

"I'm gonna fucking punch you two!"

Kun was overcome with exhilaration, he grabbed Jungwoo by the arm and dragged him to the Great Hall. But before they could even walk past the doors, Yukhei already stood there as if waiting for them.

"Jesus Christ." Kun muttered under his breath. "I'm so happy I'm gonna pass out."

"Thank you?" Yukhei chortled. He looked at Jungwoo and held his hand. 

"You might hear a few cries," he wiggled his brows, and tilted his head to the direction of a couple of students bawling on the other end of the hall. "But I swear most are celebrating."

"Yeah. I guess so." Jungwoo laughed. He looked at everyone. It was like before, eyes on them. But this time, he didn't feel uncomfortable. Strange, yes, but not bad.

"Can we give them what they're waiting for?" Yukhei asked.

Jungwoo nodded, his cheeks turning visibly pink. They held each other's faces, and kissed. There was nothing but a chorus of deafening cheers, wolf-whistles, and applause.

Mark rested his head against the broomshed’s wooden wall as he sat on the ground. He was doing lookout duties again, something he thought was no longer necessary — Jungwoo _and_ Yukhei were no longer a secret anyway — but Yukhei insisted, since they’re flying beyond schedule.

He watched from below as Yukhei taught Jungwoo some advanced flying techniques. It’s been at least fifteen minutes, and it could get pretty tiresome, especially when the two had been a lot less reserved in displaying affection.

“Stop kissing. I can see you.” Mark groaned. He heard the two laugh.

“E-excuse me.” Someone spoke so softly behind Mark, it gave him shivers. He turned around and saw a student peeking from the other side of the broomshed. For a moment, his heart dropped. They shouldn’t be caught, but Mark let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the boy wasn’t a prefect or a head boy, probably a first or second year. His arm extended to give Mark a folded parchment.

“ _To Mark Lee_ ,” the scribble above the seal said. “Wait, who—” The student was already gone. Mark opened the letter. It was quite lengthy, but he read it carefully nonetheless. It wasn’t long before he had a hand on his mouth, and he began to profusely blush.

“Nice!” Jungwoo exclaimed, and Mark screamed, crumpling the paper to his chest. He didn’t even realize they landed. They might have gone down when they saw a student (that wasn’t Mark) walk out of the field.

“A confession!” Yukhei said.

“What the fuck?” Mark glared at the two. “You didn’t read anything, did you?”

Jungwoo and Yukhei looked at each other and said nothing.

“I hate you two!”

“I...kinda saw the name. _Lee Donghyuck_.” Yukhei wiggled his brows. Lee Donghyuk, fifth year, Slytherin’s new Keeper.

“Sh-shut up!” Mark hit Yukhei on the leg. Even with the sun almost down, it’s obvious that Mark’s face had gone visibly red. His awkward smile was a cross between embarrassed and excited. “I’m going to bed!”

Yukhei wolf-whistled. “Would you mind if he… _Slytherin_?”

Mark threw the middle finger at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never touched this for over a year, but look at us now, it’s done! I have not written an English fic in a really long time, so it’s quite a struggle. Been reading your comments in the first two chapters, and I really appreciate them a lot. They are a great boost for my dwindling writing skills. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, would really appreciate it if you kudos and leave a comment! I’m also on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaehyeonf) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyeonf). We can talk there if you want. ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ
> 
> ~~(Let me know if you caught a reference to my other fic.)~~


End file.
